


Something Better

by helsinkibaby



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: On his release from Seagate, Luke surprises Claire





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 3 sentences  
> Prompt: any, any, coffee
> 
> Because coffee has a different meaning in Luke Cage fandom

Luke finds Claire in her mom's restaurant, surprises her there - he hadn't told her his release was so close in case of jinxing it, and when he'd finally been set free, he'd been so eager to leave Seagate behind, so eager to see her, that he hadn't paused long enough for a phone call. 

She stares when she sees him, a pot of coffee falling from suddenly nerveless fingers, brown liquid spreading all over the floor and he hears himself say, "And there I was, looking forward to having coffee with you." 

His words break the spell as Claire blinks, then smiles and says, "I've got something better," and when she wraps her arms around his neck and finally - finally!- presses her lips to his, he can't find it in his heart to disagree.


End file.
